A wide variety of medical devices such as catheters and guidewires have been developed. Medical devices such as catheters and guidewires can be used for performing intravascular procedures. These intravascular procedures have become commonly used in order to avoid more invasive surgical procedures. Because the anatomy of a patient may be very tortuous, it can be desirable to have particular performance features in an elongate medical device. A number of different structures and assemblies for elongate medical devices such as catheters and guidewires are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative structures and assemblies.